Eric Korsicht (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Eric Korsicht (originally spelled Korsigcht) is a supervillain in The Gerosha Chronicles. Originally written for a minor part in Ciem 2, he was later reimagined for the 2017 story Ciem: Ash Cloud. Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers Korsicht's bond the Marlquaan is an unstable one, requiring him to wear a ruby necklace dubbed the "Heart of Pele" to enhance his power with and yield it to the fullest. He guards this jealously, as anyone else in possession of the Heart of Pele could use it to gain the exact same earth-bending abilities. At full strength, he can create a volcanic eruption - even in places not prone to volcanic activity. He can also cause tremors and mild quakes, and can blow back enemies or vibrate them. At full strength, he can vibrate an enemy's molecules and blow them apart. However, he rarely uses this power on those he deems worthy foes. Even whilst recharging, he can expend some energy in vulnerable spots in a city to create small sinkholes and endanger infrastructures. Weaknesses Every time Korsicht causes an eruption, this leads to his power draining. Much like Korsicht himself, the Heart of Pele uses a charge, and needs time to recharge. It'll only recharge while being wielded but not used to full potential. The Marlquaan gradually recharges him and the necklace both; but he is vulnerable when weakened. Also, when not at full strength, Korsicht cannot fly natively. He requires a jetpack for this. Only use of his power or of the necklace's power can protect him from incoming bullets or blunt force assaults, which he is otherwise vulnerable to - like any other man would be. If separated too long from the Heart of Pele, he will take a lot longer to recharge - and will be capable of far less damage to foes. If exhausted and separated from the necklace, he becomes as weak as a normal human being. Equipment In addition to the Heart of Pele, Korsicht carries a jetpack - along with a few pistols and knives. He's effective with improvised weapons as well. In spite of how powerful he is, he often prefers to use mundane methods to throw his enemies off. This diverts attention away from his powers, making it easier for him to catch others off guard with them - even when they know he has them. Only a few, particularly those with Centuition, are able to handle both his mundane and Marlquaanite maneuvers. Character bio Korsicht was born in Kyrgyzstan, the son of a Muslim mother and a Russian father. Caught in the midst of numerous ideologies battling for control in his region, Korsicht eventually rejected all of them. He was infuriated by events in the War in Afghanistan in particular, and sought a way to punish the United States for what happened to those he knew there. His hatred was further cemented when Obama made it official policy that US soldiers were not to interfere in the child sex trafficking that was happening in the Muslim communities in Afghanistan, as pedophilia was a line even Korsicht would not cross. He came to view the whole of the US as a great evil, and sought a way to assert himself as a new power in the world that would eliminate the need for preexisting powers that be that he came to believe had failed their duties to the world. The Hebbleskin Gang approached the broken man, with promises of power if he became a Meethex-1 under their tutelage. As much as his twisted mind grew to love their ideology, he hesitated to become a full member. This was because he felt that Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum "stifled creativity," and because he was offended by Duke Arfaas purchasing Gleeful-N'-Young from Clyde Spendelworth. ''Blood Over Water'' After the finalization of negotiations by Arfaas to purchase Gleeful-N'-Young, Clyde began the process of increasing the age at which associates could abduct children from 3 to 8. Halal Affadidah in particular approved of this change in policy, and began talks of a truce with the Hebbleskins to launch an assault to destroy America. Korsicht agreed to work as a liaison for the Hebbleskins, but would never be a full associate so long as Clyde remained on board. It was around this time that Korsicht ran into some trouble in his home in Kyrgzystan from Islamic insurgents who were offended by Affadidah and the Hebbleskins getting involved in local affairs. The disillusioned Korsicht wanted little to do with anyone at that point, until the young Audrey Golan of the Society of the Icy Finger approached him and gave him the Triune Shaker's Ruby - three Marlquaanite rubies attached to each other at a joint. He soon discovered that he had a bond with the Marlquaan - but that it was only as strong as whatever charge he held while wearing the rubies on a necklace. He was able to spare his uncle's life by using the new powers Audrey gave him to completely decimate a band of al-Queada insurgents near his home. He decided to test the limits of his power on an island that Audrey showed to him in the Pacific later - and he learned that he could generate volcanoes with sufficient charge. Korsicht joined the Icy Finger officially, though he was not as much an enthusiast for their dogmatic beliefs as he was concerned with how it would benefit his own agenda. He became a liaison between the Icy Finger and the Hebbleskins, helping prompt the two factions to join forces with Affadidah to launch a triple assault on America. ''Ciem: Inferno'' Korsicht was sent by the Screwworm Network to attack an Eskimo community in Canada, which led to him having a confrontation with the current Anarteq: Isitoq Sundue. Anarteq realized rather quickly that he and his aquatic abilities would not endear him well against a volcano generator with a jetpack. He called SCALLOP for assistance, and they sent Emeraldon with a team of agents to Canada to thwart the menace. Korsicht proved an easy match for Emeraldon in the cold weather, however, as the latter needed to absorb energy to sustain flight. Korsicht eventually fled after receiving orders to fall back, confusing Anarteq and Emeraldon as to his true intentions. Before they could give pursuit, word got out that another incident was happening with Screwworms attacking Fort Knox. Emeraldon was also devastated to learn that his hometown of Evansville had been nuked by the Screwworms - but that a mysterious centipede woman he quickly dubbed "Ciem" for the media had ensured some of those Screwworm terrorists would be held responsible. The still-distracted Emeraldon headed to Fort Knox to address issues there, with no time to mourn what had happened in Evansville. Meanwhile, the Hebbleskins made their move to retake Gerosha and put a dome around it, as they'd done once before. Lava Tigre, who was bored with menial assignments from his creators and looked forward to playing a role in the retaking of Gerosha that was so sacred a goal to the Hebbleskins, decided to spearhead that mission. He was followed in by Frank Morvel of Gleeful-N'-Young. This latter addition to the plan convinced Korsicht to sit out on the Gerosha mission, as Korsicht was offended by the inclusion of sex traffickers and kidnappers of that variety being part of the equation of the mission. Instead, Korsicht assisted Rappaccini in taking over a mountain resort in Switzerland. ''The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust Korsicht agrees to a mission in Italy to keep Cocklebur distracted from what's happening in Africa, as opposed to a mission to the Philippines to abduct Pamela Marcones. The last time someone attempted this, they grossly underestimated Extirpon. However, Korsicht's involvement in this mission against Cocklebur prevents him from lending much-needed aid to Brackett and Hibbins during their assaults on Massachusetts and Arkansas. While the Gray Champion is unable to prevent Affadidah's takeover of Boston, Brackett and Hibbins are killed in the effort to take Arkansas. ''Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance'' When DeathDachshund of the Critter Resistance goes rogue, he exposes numerous vulnerabilities in US security. These bits of info leak out to all he believes may be able to utilize it, which grows to include the Icy Finger. Korsicht, feeling guilty that he allowed Lava Tigre to fail in Gerosha, decides to take note of these vulnerabilities as a means to disrupt the entire state of Indiana out of revenge for the Hebbleskins' failures in retaking Gerosha. He takes special pleasure in the idea of the challenge. ''Ciem: Ash Cloud'' Main article: Ciem: Ash Cloud Of the insights into security issues that Korsicht receives from DeathDachshund, he learns that his single most effective way to destroy the whole country would be to generate a super volcano to wipe out Chicago. However, he decides to test the limits of effectiveness by first destroying Louisville, and then Cincinnati; then finally moving on to Chicago. His assault on Louisville happens without interference of any heroes, though he triggers SCALLOP and as many heroes as possible to the scene afterward. The blast with which he produces a volcano in Louisville proves the equivalent of a 48-megaton bomb, covering a hundred-mile stretch near ground zero in an volcanic ash cloud thick enough to trap those regions in 24/7 nightfall. This assault exhausts him, and the triad of villain factions goes to work to provide diversions while Korsicht plans his next volcanic assault. In the mean time, he heads with several Screwworm terrorists to various places in Indiana. He begins by overseeing the construction of several takeovers of FEMA centers near South Bend by Affadidah's men, laughing at how the changes being made would "produce a modern-day concentration camp." He proceeds to launch raids on schools, until certain schools being cancelling to protect children. Daycare centers are hit up next. But when this too fails to spread enough mayhem, Korsicht divides his strike teams to attack Indiana's prisons. Adult prisons are raided, with the inmates allowed to escape in the ensuing pandemonium. Korsicht decides to try something more personal to demoralize Indiana: he makes it his goal to attack the juvenile detention centers. Anyone under 18 dies. He hears rumors that Lonny Factor discovered Phexos and Marlquaanites in Madison Juvenile Correctional Center, so he saves that campus for last. His arrival there leads to massive slaughter, along with pandemonium when he attacks the nearby psychiatric hospital and unleashes all its patients on the nearby city. His efforts with his most immediate strike team only run into credible resistance when a hand of Phexos and Marlquaanites team up with security to fight back. The only altered individual he is unable to defeat, however, is a certain Candi Flippo being detained there. He briefly gains the upperhand on her, and uses the opportunity to abduct superintendent Bruce Almin. He decides that Candi's fate must be more cruel than that of the other children he's killed, since she posed a credible line of resistance to him. He informs her that he will soon recharge enough to create sinkholes in Cincinnati, and states she has two days to find him and rescue Almin - or else. He makes good on his threats, wreaking havoc all over the city as he engages Candi in a game of cat-and-mouse for the fate of Almin. However, he meets his demise when she gets some help from the Gray Champion. Personality Korsicht has his own very personal ideology and opinion of many things. He finds the Icy Finger's ideology to be only somewhat agreeable to his own, yet considers them closer to how he feels than most everyone else that has ever approached him. He is extremely driven to achieve his goals, though he does have a sadistic streak. In his view, the children he kills in the juvenile centers "may as well" have died, for one reason or another. Candi's ability to keep coming back to challenge him is of significant appeal to him, as he often grows bored and loves the challenge he feels she presents. Very angry on the inside, Korsicht prefers to translate it into calculated assaults on groups and ideas he believes are at fault, rather than to explode directly. He prefers tranquil fury. He also revels in the despair and frustration of others, assuring him he is not the only one to ever feel such things. Development Inspiration With Ciem: Ash Cloud in need of a villain who could both up the threat factor exponentially from Lava Tigre in Ciem: Inferno and be of improved complexity, the list of options for a credible threat had grown thin. There was no way seen to adapt Cupric credibly as the villain, and ideas for a fresh new one fell flat. It was ultimately decided that reinventing Korsicht from his brief Ciem 2 appearance was the best route for creating someone both threatening and relatable for Candi to go up against. He was given a new power set, to enhance the feasibility that he could pull this off. His inclusion in Ash Cloud brings the timeline of Inferno that much more in tune with the timeline for Instigation, as it provides Candi additional steps to solidifying her career as Ciem before becoming fully dedicated to it in Sodality. His Russian accent is inspired by that of Whiplash from Iron Man 2. Appearance His mustache has been iconic since inclusion in Ciem 2. However, the Russian hat was added to him for Ash Cloud, as were his triad of rubies on his necklace. His overall look for Ash Cloud was first explored in The Sims 4, though a backtranslation with more accurate costume pieces was used for Sims 3 to make cover art. His redesigned jetpack, using the one from Into the Future, proves iconic to him. His powers don't allow him to fly without it - especially shortly after generating a volcano. Alternate versions Eric Korsigcht (Classic Gerosha) Main article: Ciem 2 The character was originally envisioned as an FPB agent in Ciem 2 during the Classic Gerosha era. When the FPB loses its legitimacy following scandalous behavior related to Clarence Felick exposed during their confrontations with Navyrope, it goes rogue completely and is branded a terror organization by the same Obama regime that once created it. Korsigcht in this version is seen abducting a young woman from her home for refusing to have an abortion, when he and his other FPB partners are ambushed by Ciem. In spite of her superior abilities, Korsigcht manages to gain enough upperhand to nearly escape with his prey - before being ambushed by Emeraldon. A furious Korsigcht detonates a self-destruct unit on his jetpack, rather than be taken in by Emeraldon. The latter flies a safe distance from the suicidal explosion, while Ciem rescues the young woman from falling. This version of the character had a few key differences from his more modern reinterpretation. He was never a Marlquaanite, and never with the Icy Finger. Very little development was given to this version of the character, as he was a throwaway villain used for a cold open. See also * Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Ciem: Ash Cloud * Lava Tigre * Halal Affadidah * Society of the Icy Finger Category: Dozerfleet supervillains